Heretofore there have been many different types of gripper jaw assemblies provided for engaging articles for transport in article or bottle processing apparatus. These gripper jaw assemblies, as used in the present invention, can be of any known types. However, there always are problems involved in positioning these gripper jaw assemblies properly for engaging with articles in a case so that the apparatus can remove the articles from the cases and transport them to a remote area.
One prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,285 shows laterally movable gripper jaws of one type.
In a companion application, U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,265, there has been provided apparatus that is adjustable in the manner of positioning gripper jaw carrier bars in the apparatus to adjust the apparatus easily and rapidly to variations in the numbers of articles in a given case being processed and/or to different spacing and relationships of the articles in the case, or to the number of spacing of transversely extending rows of articles to be processed. The number of articles in a case and the spacing and locations thereof in the case may vary widely. It has been somewhat difficult in apparatus as made heretofore to adjust the individual gripper jaw assemblies transversely of the case and position the gripper jaws in proper operative relationship with the articles to be engaged.
It is the general object of the present invention to position individual gripper jaw assemblies on carrier bars that are adapted for use in bottle and article processing apparatus including article uncaser apparatus so that the apparatus is readily adjustable to provide different lateral relationships between the individual gripper jaw means on the mounting bars positioning the same.
Another object of the invention is to provide complementary shapes for carrier bars in article processing apparatus and the mounting means for the individual gripper jaw means positioned on such carrier bars for convenient mounting and adjustment of the gripper jaw assemblies on the carrier bars.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide mechanical means including slides and/or rollers for operatively engaging gripper jaw assemblies and facilitating lateral movement thereof in the apparatus to adjust for variations in the types and sizes of cases being processed and the number of articles received therein.
Yet other objects of the invention are to provide a relatively inexpensive, but mechanically sturdy, apparatus requiring only a minimum of maintenance to provide adjustability in the positioning of gripper jaw assemblies in the apparatus; to permit ready assembly and/or disassembly of the gripper jaw means in the apparatus; to prevent accidental removal of individual gripper jaws from the carrier bars; and to require positive control of the gripper jaws to move them to a disassembly station.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.